


Returned Home

by PreseaMoon



Series: modern au/babysitter kouen [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseaMoon/pseuds/PreseaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half cute babysitting adventures half shameless sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returned Home

**Author's Note:**

> I am not yet used to or very comfortable with writing modern AUs.
> 
> Featuring: tiny juhakus

Kouen would say he has an above average aptitude for dealing with and tolerating children. Being the oldest and most reliable of ten children has meant a lot of watching his younger siblings in his spare time. Most of his siblings are not teenagers yet. The youngest two are ten years younger than he. In addition to his siblings, Kouen has also babysat numerous children in their age group, usually after being referred by one of his siblings’ mothers. The amount of experience he’s accumulated has given him a certain set of expectations when it comes to kids and an understanding of their capabilities, behaviors and the like.

The boy he’s been babysitting for over a year now is the most self-reliant child Kouen’s ever known. He’s currently six, polite, and very small, the smallest kid in his class, he’s said on more than one occasion. Most days it feels like Kouen has been employed to reach the things Hakuryuu cannot, give him company, ensure he arrives home safely from school, and be around just in case he gets hurt or needs help.

On top of being self-reliant, he’s more low maintenance than a child his age should be. At the beginning this was mostly self-imposed as a result of being timid, but it’s persisted despite his ever-growing comfort with Kouen. In recent months he’s started requesting Kouen play with him more, but for the most part, he’s quietly minded his own business. There were times Kouen feared he’d wandered off, only to find him in his room, curious at Kouen searching him out.

Babysitting him is easy, and he likes Hakuryuu. With how much time it gives him to study and read he’d be fine doing it for free. If not for Hakuyuu insisting on paying him, and doing so like Kouen is going out of his way to watch his brother nearly every day, he would. It’s hard to argue with Hakuyuu’s profuse gratitude. To make up for it, Kouen dedicates a portion of his earnings to Hakuryuu. Usually in the form of purchasing him things, whether for holidays, his birthday, or when he asks for something.

After school is when Kouen’s work starts. He goes straight to Hakuyuu’s place, which isn’t too far from his own school, and arranges his books and homework on the table. Then there’s about an hour and a half until he needs to leave to pick up Hakuryuu. Typically he reads, but there have been several times where he got too absorbed in it and was almost late to getting Hakuryuu, so he tries to keep it to an hour at most.

While waiting at the elementary school’s gate for the last minutes of the school day to arrive, Kouen looks through his phone. The only thing of relevance is a message received from Hakuyuu not too long ago that states he’ll be home late tonight. That is, he’ll arrive home after Hakuryuu has been put to bed. That’s something he doesn’t look forward to; seeing Hakuryuu’s face light up at mention of his brother, only for it deflate when he’s told he won’t be seeing him until the morning.

Kouen slips his phone into his pocket when at the edge of his vision he notices kids making their way down the path. Not much attention is paid to him as they shuffle past. There are groups of kids standing under the shade of trees and smaller groups leisurely making their way to the gate. He scans the crowd for students on their own, of which there are numerous, and keeps at it until he sees the right sheen of inky black hair.

Perhaps because he’s the only child attending this school Kouen personally knows, Hakuryuu stands out to him. Both his appearance and mannerisms draw Kouen’s eye. His uniform is crisp and looks brand new, although it’s not, and the longer strands of his hair stand out against the stark white shirt. He holds the strap of his schoolbag with a grip that’s not exactly tight, but still shows his discomfort as much as his downcast gaze does.

Many of the kids walking with their heads down move at an unhurried pace, but Hakuryuu walks with quick, small steps that bring further attention to him—for Kouen, at least. When he’s a little more than halfway to the entrance he, as he always does, lifts his head and gets to his toes so he can look farther out to find Kouen. Upon seeing him in his usual spot, he smiles brightly and runs to meet him.

The smile Hakuryuu gives as he slides his hand into Kouen’s is a little shy, but it becomes cheerful at Kouen securing his hold.

“How was school?” Kouen asks as they proceed down the sidewalk.

“It was okay.” The words are weighted like they were subject to heavy contemplation before being spoken. There’s a pause, and then he begins to rattle off a short list of activities that took place. He says that when it was his turn to speak in class he was too quiet—again. For not the first time Hakuryuu asks, “Do you think I’m too quiet?”

“No.” Hakuryuu pouts, and Kouen continues with, “I can hear you just fine now, can’t I?”

Kouen can see him considering that, still pouting. In the end, instead of arguing like he did last time, he tugs Kouen’s hand and asks him how his day has been in return.

The walk from the school to Hakuryuu’s home is not especially far. If Hakuryuu were not such a timid child and Hakuyuu’s level of concern was less intense, he could probably make the walk fine by himself. Whenever a stranger gets too close, Hakuryuu shies away. His hand tightens around Kouen’s until they’ve passed, upon which he lets out a small, relieved exhale. And then it takes a few more breaths for him to relax entirely. When larger groups approach them, regardless of the age of said group, he will switch to Kouen’s other side—closer to the road—and stay there until Kouen directs him back.

He’s been like this since Kouen’s known him. Kouen was not an exception, but acceptance of him came fairly quickly, as seems to be the case with most people he has consistent interactions with. And maybe it’s because he’s accustomed to Hakuryuu being open and cheerful with him, but he’s recently felt that Hakuryuu has become more withdrawn for others. These days it seems he is much quicker to hide behind Kouen when strangers get near or try to talk to him. He wonders if that is behavior exhibited because he feels safe with Kouen, and not because he’s more timid now than he was a year ago. Kouen hopes that’s the case.

When they have almost arrived, Hakuryuu asks if they can stop at a nearby convenience store so he can get a snack. Despite supposedly being the one in charge here, Kouen never has any idea what the kitchen’s stock looks like. He does look; just never remembers. Trusting Hakuryuu’s judgment more than his own in this matter, they make the detour and he lets Hakuryuu grab two snacks of his choice.

After carefully stashing the snacks in his bag, Hakuryuu retakes Kouen’s hand and they continue the short trek that remains.

As the house comes into view the faded end of an echo reaches them. One that’s not particularly clear at the distance they’re at, but is comprehensible simply because it’s familiar. The blended call of _Hakuryuu_ and _Ryuu_ is as much a result of the delay as the frequency with which both are said. 

Hakuryuu looks up at him, seeking permission with the smallest pout, as though he thinks there’s some chance of Kouen refusing him. Once they’re close enough that the boy bouncing on his toes on the porch is clearly visible, Kouen releases his hand, and Hakuryuu rushes off. The two chat away happily while waiting for Kouen to join them.

Judar ends up at Hakuryuu’s home more often than he doesn’t. Many days he’s waiting for them as he just was. Kouen has yet to determine how he arrives quicker than they do. He attends school with a few of Kouen’s younger siblings. That school does get out ten minutes earlier than Hakuryuu’s, but that should not give him enough time to get here first, even if he’s running and they’ve had a delay.

Kouen passes them to unlock the door. As he turns the lock Judar attaches to his side with a loud exclamation of his name.

“Hello, Judar.”

“Kouen! It’s been forever since I saw you.”

“You were here yesterday.”

Judar presses his face further into Kouen’s side. “Yes. Forever. That’s what I said.”

Kouen pushes the door open. After waiting for Hakuryuu to go inside first, he pulls Judar off just enough so that he can follow, leaving Judar to awkwardly stumble along with him rather than let go. Although, Judar does detach himself quickly when Hakuryuu heads for his room without a word to him.

He takes a seat at the table and scans the worksheets and notes he’s put in front. Before getting to any actual work, he waits to see if the kids are going to come out to the living room to play, go into the yard, or remain in Hakuryuu’s room for the time being. They also might ask him to play with them. It’s unlikely to be this early, but he wants to be unoccupied for them if they do.

Or Kouen might go to them, depending. With Judar here he doesn’t have to worry about Hakuryuu getting lonely, but he still likes to make sure he spends time with him, whether it’s playing, talking, or just sitting with him.

The two of them stay in Hakuryuu’s room for about an hour. During that time Kouen is able to pair his with the relevant homework and start it. After that, they move into the living room and play in Kouen’s view. They build a small castle around them with blocks, playing some game that includes Judar hanging on Hakuryuu and them both swinging around. Since it results in both of them laughing and there’s enough space that they won’t break something, it’s probably fine.

Once he finishes his homework, Kouen grabs the book he brought and moves to lie on the couch, where the kids promptly get on top of him. Judar sits heavy on his stomach, hands on his chest, and Hakuryuu leans on him with his feet still on the floor.

“Kouen!” Judar exclaims, and Hakuryuu echoes him shortly after at a lower volume. “Play with us!” he says, and again Hakuryuu repeats his words.

Kouen puts a hand on each of their heads. “Play what?”

“House! Hakuryuu is my wife,” Judar says, bringing both hands to his cheeks, although he’s not blushing at all and in fact looks rather devious. Then his hands return to Kouen’s chest and he flashes a smile at Hakuryuu. “Hakuryuu is my beautiful, wonderful, dedicated wife who cooks yummy dinners and gives kisses and hugs and is great.”

“Ah,” Kouen interrupts while Judar takes a breath. He pats his head. “And you?”

“I’m Hakuryuu’s husband! I keep him safe from stupid bullies and scary bugs, and I collect all the pillows and best blankets so that we can build the best home together. I’m the best husband. Alibaba said I was the worst, but I’m the best, Hakuryuu said so.”

Kouen nods. “You are. And what is to be my role in your game?”

“You’re our baby, of course. Our cute, precious, scary baby. Right, Hakuryuu?”

“Right.” Hakuryuu jumps further onto Kouen to be in his view. “You’re our baby.” He sounds less certain of it than Judar.

Kouen is not in the habit of crushing children’s fragile hopes. Especially when they are so apparent and from children he’s fond of. His hand smooths down the back of Hakuryuu’s head, pulling him a little closer. “And what do I have to do?”

Judar slides off him. “Just lie there. Babies can’t move. And babies can’t talk, either. Babies can’t do anything but cry.”

“Am I supposed to cry?”

Judar shrugs. “I dunno. But it’s all babies can do. Why do babies cry, Hakuryuu?”

“They want something?”

“Yeah! So if there’s something you want, cry and we’ll get it.”

They tuck a thin blanket around him from feet to shoulders and place a more comfortable pillow under his head. More pillows are stacked around him in what he suspects is meant to be a crib of some sort. They pat his face and head before wandering out of sight for several minutes. He can hear them chattering to each other before they return with armfuls of food.

For nearly half an hour they feed him, play with his arms, his hair, and pet him. They stuff his mouth with broken up fruit, crackers, and applesauce, sometimes all mixed together. It does cross his mind to chide them for playing with food this way, but he’s not sure how much this really counts as playing. Maybe if he were less hungry.

Kouen is not entirely sure what the point of this game is. He’s not sure it qualifies as “house,” either. But then, this is how it is with many of their games. Or it is when Judar has him join in for some reason. From afar—when he can overhear them—they seem like typical children’s games with slight variations to suit them better. And when Hakuryuu alone asks him to play it’s always simple. Judar is just eccentric, even for a child.

The game ends before long, with Hakuryuu climbing back onto his stomach to lie down while Judar puts in a movie to watch—one that is thankfully child appropriate this time. Hakuryuu waits for Judar to join them before nestling between Kouen and the couch back, crossing his arms over Kouen’s stomach and resting his head there. Judar knocks the stacked pillows to the ground so Hakuryuu can see properly, and takes a spot between Kouen’s legs. His hand snakes up to grab Hakuryuu’s and he sits far enough up so their heads can lean against each other.

Kouen pays half attention to the film, mostly keeping an eye on the kids’ wakefulness, which lulls and perks up throughout without any apparent pattern. They fall asleep at points, though usually only for a few minutes. By the end they’re more awake, but lazed on top of him so comfortably they don’t move away as the credits roll and the film’s menu pops up on screen.

A nap is tempting, especially with the extra warmth their small bodies provide. If he sleeps, chances are they will as well. But while he has eaten something, they have not, and he doesn’t want to wait until they’re starving and whiney to do something about it.

“Hakuryuu.”

Hakuryuu rolls his head over to look at him and blinks. Judar does the same.

“Are you ready for dinner?”

After several moments, Hakuryuu nods but doesn’t move from where he is. That means tonight Kouen will be ordering in. It’s that or attempt cooking some premade meal from the fridge or cabinets. Somehow in the years he’s babysat, needing to cook has never been something that’s really come up until now. He’s not sure how that is, but his own eating habits are… not the advised diet for a child to say the least.

Sometimes Hakuryuu cooks. Because he for some reason knows how to cook and enjoys doing so despite being too small to reach the stove, oven, and many ingredients he may need. When it first came up, Kouen didn’t believe him, kept him away from the stove no matter how much he pouted and insisted it was fine. Then Hakuyuu confirmed it and he saw for himself. Since his brother allows it so does Kouen, but he’s still uneasy with it. Even if he’s beside Hakuryuu nearly the entire time and handles the parts that are most nerve-wracking it seems too dangerous.

So Kouen orders them something to eat, getting more than is needed so the kids can have as much as they want and there will still be leftovers to bring home to his siblings. Plus, maybe Hakuyuu will want some when he gets home. If he’s working as late as he is, he should be hungry by the time he arrives home.

Hakuryuu and Judar get up to lay a blanket out in front of the couch and set it up to look like a picnic. A perimeter of stuffed animals is set up. Several more toys are placed on the blanket and an umbrella is procured from somewhere to give atmosphere. They cuddle and talk, obviously sleepy. Meanwhile, Kouen takes goes back to the table and gets out the money he needs to pay.

When the food comes they insist Kouen eat with them on the blanket, and Kouen obliges. Mostly to make sure Judar doesn’t make a mess. Hakuryuu picks at his so slowly Judar brings bits of his own up to Hakuryuu’s face with the expectation that Hakuryuu open his mouth.

Once they’re done eating Kouen suggests it’s about time for Judar to go home, or at least make plans for getting home.

“I don’t wanna,” is the response Judar gives. It is predictable. At Kouen’s home he never wants to leave either.

“You know you can’t stay the night. Your parents are going to worry.”

“I don’t have parents, Kouen!”

“Your guardians are going to worry. Do you want me to call them for you?”

“No! I wanna stay here. Can’t I go home with you?”

Maybe if Hakuyuu weren’t working late. Normally he arrives home not too long after dinner, so in that case there isn’t any issue with taking Judar home, but not tonight. “Hakuyuu will be home late tonight. So I—”

“What?” Hakuryuu’s voice interrupts before he can go on, and Kouen is hit with a pinch of guilt. He meant to tell him in private, or after Judar left.

He gives Hakuryuu a sympathetic look that deepens at seeing the unshed tears already glistening in his eyes. Judar is staring at him wide-eyed, like it’s his fault Hakuyuu won’t be home. Truth is it has been. Numerous times. But not this time.

Somewhat tentatively, he reaches out to pat Hakuryuu’s head. When Hakuryuu doesn’t draw away, he lets his hand fall down his cheek to encourage him to look up. “I’m sorry I forgot to tell you. Your brother has to work late tonight.”

Hakuryuu’s bottom lip quivers. He sniffs and his jaw locks up in his effort to not cry. “Again? But he... He’s been late all week.” His quiet voice cracks at the end, and he ducks his head against Kouen’s palm as tears fall.

Kouen wipes his tears away. “I know. He doesn’t want to be.”

Some nights this week Hakuryuu had even tried to stay up late enough to see his brother, but he fell asleep every time.

“Brother Yuu sucks,” Judar exclaims. Then he throws his arms around Hakuryuu and says he can’t possibly leave now.

“No, Judar. You have to go home.”

“Hakuryuu needs me!”

Kouen gets a good look at Hakuryuu. His crying is quiet, more disappointed than upset. It’s just that his reaction to anything even mildly stressful is to cry, though he doesn’t often get to all out sobbing unless it’s something truly distressing for him. He just needs to be soothed a little and he’ll calm down. Judar is not needed for that, not today.

“He’s going to be fine. I’m going to have you picked up.”

“Kouen, no!”

The couple currently in charge of Judar seems to like him well enough, which is good considering what an… eccentric and demanding child he can be. But on the other hand, their parenting style tends to feel more like it derives from having no idea how to handle him than a genuine carefree approach. At least he’s being taken care of by people with stability and his best interests apparently in mind.

For the entirety of the time they wait for Judar’s guardian to arrive, Judar hugs Hakuryuu, placing his chin on Hakuyuu’s shoulder, glaring at Kouen as he puts away the leftovers and makes the living room less of a mess.

“Are you sure I have to go?” he asks when Kouen herds him to the door, out, and to his guardian’s car.

“Yes. I will probably see you tomorrow, Judar.”

Hakuryuu has quieted but it is noticeably sullen. While Kouen made sure Judar got to his guardian’s car, Hakuryuu set a coloring book and crayons on the table opposite to Kouen’s homework and notes. That’s where he sits, unobtrusively coloring as Kouen does his own work. There’s the occasional sniffle and not much else.

Kouen wants to talk to Hakuyuu about it, others things too, but he has no idea how. It’s not like Hakuyuu is leaving his brother alone so much because he wants to. It’s not as if he doesn’t know. Who is Kouen to lecture him when he’s already doing the best he can? It’s not like he has any suggestions that would… he doesn’t even know. He’d just like to make this easier for Hakuryuu somehow beyond the little he can do now.

“Would you like something sweet, Hakuryuu?”

Hakuryuu politely declines without looking up from his coloring.

“How about something to drink?”

Again, Hakuryuu declines.

His homework mostly done, Kouen collects his papers and notebooks, stuffing them into his bag so they fit, which catches Hakuryuu’s attention. His hand slows but doesn’t stop, glancing over at Kouen with a small frown that’s almost suspicious. He watches Kouen pull a chair up beside him and take a seat to get a look at what he’s working on.

The picture Hakuryuu is coloring is that of a princess in a forest surrounded by various animals. Hakuryuu has colored the princess’s hair and eyes the same color as his own, and the dress is white with blue accents. Most of the animals have been given normal colors. Next to the princess, Hakuryuu has drawn a boy that looks similar to Judar. Crouched and smiling at the princess but with a hand outstretched to a rabbit. On the other side of the princess, Hakuryuu has drawn Hakuyuu, but there’s more distance between them and he hasn’t been given an expression yet.

Kouen places his hand on Hakuryuu’s head. “It’s time for bed.”

Hakuryuu makes a few lines with the crayon in his hand. “But I don’t want to yet.”

Kouen gently moves his head from side to side. He stands and is met with no resistance when he picks Hakuryuu up. Arms wrap around his neck. Legs secure on his abdomen. He carries him to the bathroom first so he can brush his teeth and wash up, and then to his bedroom.

Hakuryuu gets ready for bed, changing into pajamas and finding a story he wants Kouen to read to him. Then he slips under the covers with his face to the pillow. He peeks out at Kouen when he settles at his bedside. “Is he really not gonna make it? Not even for bedtime?”

“I’m afraid so. He wanted to be here. In fact, he sent me a message to show you.”

“…Really?”

Kouen pulls out his phone, scrolls to the most recent messages he’s received from Hakuyuu, and hands the phone over to Hakuryuu for him to see.

The message reads: _Hakuryuu, I’m sorry I can’t be home again. I miss you and I love you. Sleep well. I will see you in the morning._

Tears fall only when Hakuryuu blinks. He wipes them away on the pillow. His finger pulls at the screen to see more, but that’s the most recent message, received about an hour or so ago. “Can I send him one, too?”

“Of course.” He takes the phone back and requests Hakuryuu tell him what to put.

“Um. Tell him that… I love him too. A lot. And that. I wish he were here. Because I miss him lots. It’s okay he’s late sometimes, but I miss him.”

Kouen types out the message and shows it to Hakuryuu for approval. Once he’s sent it, he pockets his phone and asks Hakuryuu if he’s ready to be read his story.

The book is advanced for a child Hakuryuu’s age and too long for Kouen to get through the entirety of. But for the first twenty minutes, Hakuryuu pays rapt attention. Then he starts getting drowsy, eyes drooping before finding their way back to him and snuggling into his pillow. Kouen marks the page he’s on, turns off the light, and sits with Hakuryuu until he’s fallen asleep.

Kouen then gets to work making sure the house is as it was when he arrived. There’s not much to do. Wipe down the counters, fold the blankets Hakuryuu and Judar used, return pillows to their proper places, clean the utensils that are in the sink. It doesn’t take long, and before he knows it he’s finding his way to Hakuyuu’s bedroom to sink into the soft comfort of his bed.

The day hasn’t been longer than usual, but he can’t deny that he’s already feeling restless. Hakuyuu didn’t mention when he’d be back. Just that it’d definitely be after Hakuryuu went to sleep. Somewhat selfishly, Kouen hopes he’s not too tired when he gets back, and that it’s not too late.

The scent of Hakuyuu that permeates the fabric is almost overwhelming when it’s pressed to his skin. It makes heart race so intensely it interferes with his breathing. Deep breaths do little to calm him and he’s hit with the urge to touch himself as a sudden flurry of butterflies rush through him. Under his clothes, over, doesn’t matter. He needs contact, pressure on his burning skin, and Hakuyuu could be an hour away for all he knows.

It’s self-indulgent to say he has a crush when his relationship with Hakuyuu has already gone so far beyond what he ever believed possible. But it is a crush. Love. Some thing that’s a mix of reciprocated and not. They are not dating, obviously not, but this isn’t some casual affair either. Or Kouen doesn’t think it is despite it possibly looking that way. This is comfortable enough that he doesn’t want to risk any of what he’s graciously been given by unintentionally seeking too much.

But he does want more, so much more. Everything Hakuyuu can possibly offer him he will accept while desperately longing for more. Because he knows there is so much waiting for him beyond what Hakuyuu has allowed so far. He needs it so much, yet Hakuyuu does not offer and Kouen does not ask. What they are waiting for, Kouen doesn’t know.

Kouen rolls to his stomach. He tugs his shirt up, snakes his hands under his body and down. Heart pounding with intent, he unbuttons his pants and drags the zipper down with shaking hands. Hakuryuu is asleep, and rarely wakes up looking for him, but he glances to the slightly ajar door anyway as he spreads his legs and presses his groin into the bed. His hand strokes his thigh while his hips begin rocking into the soft blanket.

He gets to one of his forearms for balance and moves his hand to his cock, rotating his hips into his stroking hand. It’s embarrassing how hard he is already, but it’s an automatic reaction when thinking of the things he wants Hakuyuu to do to him. That acknowledgement, as well as his embarrassment on top of it, makes him even harder, and he groans as he tries to apply more pressure than his hand and the mattress provide.

By wiggling his hips he gets his jeans off his hips and hugging his mid-thigh, which is as far as they’ll go with his legs as spread as they are. After a few unsatisfactory strokes, his hand slips into his briefs to fondle himself with jerky movements. His finger pushes along the underside slowly, sending an achingly slow chill down his spine. He goes until he reaches his balls and strokes them too before moving on. When his finger finds and teases his asshole he leans forward into the pillow. He continues to rub, circling and applying almost enough pressure to start breaching inside but not daring to attempt it.

His hand goes back to erection to stroke slower than he wants, making his hips occasionally jolt forward through his tight fist and into the mattress. He gives a small moan, sinking his bottom half further into the bed and shaking his head against the pillow. This would be better if Hakuyuu were here, beside him or sitting off to the side, alternating between smooth praise and instruction. Although he can imagine the sorts of things he’d say well enough, it is no comparison to the real thing. 

Kouen clenches his hand more than he intends and lets out a small whine when he doesn’t let up. Every time he considers it he ends up increasing his pace instead. He moans, closing his mouth towards the end and letting it hum in his throat. It’s not nearly enough, but he continues to moan and jerk his hips—and comes. Warmth spreads at the front of underwear that touches the bed, and he hastily lifts his hips and rolls to his back, panting.

That was a stupid thing to do. Hardly satisfying. Did he really think he’d be able to hold himself back? Not that he’d been thinking that far ahead, but he should have. Waiting would have been better. Yuu always waits and it’s always worth it.

He pulls his hand out, frowning at the texture on his skin and the view of it. At least there’s not a spot on the bed. If there were he’d surely die of embarrassment. More than he’s already going to, that is. He didn’t bring any extra clothes today either.

He makes his way to the bathroom to pry off his underwear and wash up. Then he finds a plastic bag from the kitchen, drops his soiled underwear inside, rolls it up, and stuffs it into his backpack.

Well aware it is maybe not the best course of action, Kouen then returns to Hakuyuu’s bed. It’s just a warm and comforting place to be, even when it completely lacks his warmth. Plus, he’s been encouraged more than once to feel free to use the bed, which admittedly did not mean masturbate while Hakuyuu is away, but Kouen doubts he minds. He would have made a point to say not to if he did.

Kouen turns the pillow so he can hug it and lay his head on it at the same time, and shuts his eyes.

Later, his shoulder is gently shaken, which jolts him out of sleep immediately. His arms cross over the bare part of his stomach, and he curls in on himself as he turns to the side so see Hakuyuu’s familiar soft smile. Such a miniscule thing, but it makes him blush and curl in more. 

Hakuyuu’s hair is wet, and he’s dressed in casual nighttime clothes opposed to the suits he wears for work. It’s easy to see the definition in his arms. The collar is a small V that gives a nice view of his collarbone. He’s seated on the bed and turned to him. They wouldn’t be so far apart if Kouen had slept closer to the edge. Why didn’t he?

He means to say _welcome home_ , but instead what comes out is, “You showered?”

Hakuyuu blinks at him, clearly not expecting that greeting, then he casually looks away. “You looked so peaceful I couldn’t bear to wake you.” He glances back with a slight smile. “Until now, that is. As much as I’d like to let you sleep, I do have to get you home at some point.” He leans back, hand sliding closer to Kouen, towards his knee and not his upper body.

“I’m glad you woke me up.” His heart is racing. He’s rarely certain if the ways he’s reading Hakuyuu are correct.

“Oh?” And Kouen can hear the suggestive words he’s holding behind his smile, but as seconds pass, Hakuyuu is no closer to releasing them and Kouen’s insides twist.

Hakuyuu is always so gradual, and Kouen recognizes the value of this, but every part of him always wants to rush right into it. The time they actually have together is scant, on a timer, and they’ve spent more months talking than they have being together. He wants to make the most of it like they could end any day, any second. To have a recurring thought such as that is uncharitable to Hakuyuu, but it’s true. Neither of them can know how long this will last.

Kouen sits up. As he does so he becomes aware that he’d somehow forgotten to fix his pants. They’re half-unzipped, unbuttoned, low on his hips. If he stands, they’d fall with a single step. And he doesn’t have any underwear on. He pulls up his knee to put a barrier between them, shifts to face him more, and skates a hand over to rest beside Hakuyuu’s. A few of Hakuyuu’s fingers entwine with his, and he has to fight the urge to take more of Hakuyuu’s hand.

The silence is comfortable but Kouen wants it filled, either with words or action. “Hakuryuu missed you.” It’s not what he means to say, but it’s all that comes out.

Hakuyuu’s fingers twitch. “I expect he did. Did he have a good day at least?”

Kouen gives him a run down of their day, from the conversations he and Hakuryuu shared on the walk home to lying on the couch with he and Judar to the story he read Hakuryuu for bed. All the while Hakuyuu looks ahead with his eyes down, taking in his words, and his hand moves to take Kouen’s properly.

“I’m glad. I really am grateful to you, Kouen.” The suddenness of that has Kouen reeling, but before he can comment—as if he can sense it, Hakuyuu goes on. “I’m sure you know this already, but Hakuryuu is like a son to me, and I am not here for him as much I want to be. As much as I need to be. It makes me happy that we can depend on you.”

Kouen doesn’t know what to say. Affection and modesty and admiration bubble inside him. All of it is filtered through a sheet of desire, though, because he is so close now that he can smell Hakuyuu’s body wash wafting through the air. The effect it has on him is immediate, his shoulders loosening and his body leaning over more. As soon he allows himself to acknowledge how good Hakuyuu looks it’s impossible to discard the thought for anything productive.

He gets to his knees and straightens his back for height, carefully grabs the soft shirt loose on Hakuyuu’s shoulders, and places a gentle kiss on his shoulder. That gets him a little too excited somehow, eager for more, and he gives another. His arms go around Hakuyuu and he pulls his collar to the side to lay fervent kisses on his shoulder.

Hakuyuu’s arm goes to his back and bows it in so they’re touching. Kouen’s pants slide down some, but not enough for it to be concerning. Then, instead of going under his waistband like he’d expect—want—Hakuyuu’s fingers go under his shirt to lightly stroke along his spine.

“I know you enjoy praise, but this really should be going the other way around,” Hakuyuu comments but doesn’t put that into action. He simply moves his head to give access to his neck, and Kouen makes the most of it.

Gradually, he moves around to straddle Hakuyuu’s lap. Hakuyuu pulls him closer, and Kouen lifts his head so they can kiss. It’s deep and slow, slower than Kouen really wants, but he naturally matches Hakuyuu’s pace and doesn’t push. After all, Hakuyuu might not be in the mood. As much as Kouen wants this to go farther, it won’t if Hakuyuu says otherwise.

Hakuyuu grabs his sides to adjust his position, which also slides him even closer. In the process, his hands drop to Kouen’s bare hips. Hakuyuu blinks at him, and Kouen can see his eyes smirking already. Once glances down and he’s smiling in outright amusement. “You went bare today?” He leans in to gently kiss just below Kouen’s eye and says, “For me?” 

With his lips on Kouen’s cheek, Hakuyuu can certainly feel just how much it’s burning. Kouen does not want to admit what he did in Hakuyuu’s absence. Neither is he a good enough liar to convince him of anything. But an answer is needed. What comes out is a feeble sounding, “Not exactly.”

Hakuyuu rub his hips. He presses a full kiss to Kouen’s cheek and says, “For someone else, then?”

Kouen twitches, because Hakuyuu knows full well there is no one else. There never could be anyone else. Yet he doesn’t want to clarify, either. He lowers his face to Hakuyuu’s neck and breathes in. “No,” he mumbles.

Hakuyuu pulls back, gazing at him with an affectionate look that borders on suggestive. Many of his expressions come off that way. Kouen has yet to decide whether he thinks it’s purposeful or just the way his face looks. He’s not sure which he’d prefer.

“Then it was for you.”

Kouen thinks about that. “In a way,” he says without thinking.

“Tell me.” Kouen scowls at him. To which Hakuyuu responds by lifting a hand to slide his thumb over his jaw and giving a charming smile. His head angles so strands of damp hair dangle just in front of Kouen’s nose. “You will, won’t you, Kouen? Do you want me to say ‘please’?”

“That’s not necessary,” Kouen says, turning his head away only for Hakuyuu to follow after with a kiss to his cheek. When he looks back over, Hakuyuu is watching him expectantly, almost curious, like he’s expecting to tug a little more to get the truth out of him. Kouen takes a breath. Without turning back to face him, he says, “I couldn’t wait to see you.”

Nearly a minute of silence passes and Hakuyuu prompts him for more.

“I…” Kouen swallows and looks farther away. He feels that gives it away enough. There’s nothing he can think to say that isn’t either explicit or evasive. Kouen looks at Hakuyuu. After taking a breath he kisses him. “I couldn’t wait.”

Hakuyuu still has an amused look, though it is somewhat less so. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“It wasn’t satisfying at all without you.” He touches his neck, and then suggests, “Do something about it?”

Hakuyuu gropes his ass. “Is that what you want, Kouen? For me to satisfy you?”

Just the words have his cock stirring and his back straightening once gain. “Please.”

Hakuyuu gets him pinned to the bed so abruptly Kouen barely registers it happening. Wrists held beside his head, thighs kept apart by Hakuyuu’s thigh. They kiss, and again it is too slow, unexpectedly slow and incongruous with the strength of Hakuyuu’s grip and the weight holding him to the mattress as he tries to lift his hips. It doesn’t take long for his erection to get full and press uncomfortably to his zipper. He wiggles his hips, which does little more than make him wince. 

“Yuu,” he mumbles into Hakuyuu’s kiss. “Hakuyuu, please. Take them off.”

He ends up whining when he’s met with kisses that he nevertheless returns while his wrists are pulled overhead. In spite of his request, Kouen reaches out for another kiss when it seems like Hakuyuu might be pulling away. He could get his hands free if he really wanted, grab and touch Hakuyuu as much as he wants, kiss him hard, but he prefers to pretend he can’t.

Hakuyuu keeps both his wrists pinned with one hand while the other comes to push Kouen’s shirt up to his chest. Continuing to kiss him, his fingers glide along Kouen’s skin until they find a nipple, which they tweak and rub so much Kouen’s hips buck forcefully against Hakuyuu. Instead of moving on to what Kouen asked for, Hakuyuu lazily tends to the other nipple as well. His kisses become lazier too, as well as less giving the more demanding Kouen becomes. He wants Hakuyuu to hurry up and do as he asked, to touch him rougher than he is if he’s going to tease this way, to hurry up and take him already.

But Hakuyuu moves at no one’s pace but his own. By the time his hand is making a line down his stomach, Kouen is panting hard, his nipples are too hard, and his zipper is pressed painfully to his erection. He whines, shaking his hips when Hakuyuu stop to run through his pubic hair, making little circles and tugging. 

Hakuyuu nuzzles him and murmurs that it’s alright before reaching his hand inside Kouen’s pants and cups his cock. Hakuyuu doesn’t move, letting Kouen rub against the dry warmth of his palm like it’s everything he’s been wanting, and it is. Kouen could happily come like this. He wants to. Into Hakuyuu’s hand. And with that thought he focuses on moving his hips to get the most out of each thrust.

At first it seems like Hakuyuu might let him. So much so that Kouen lets himself get lost in the sensations and not consider that it might not happen. But then his cock is pulled into the air and Hakuyuu’s hand has left him. He shivers, squirms, momentarily forgets his arms aren’t his to move.

“Hakuyuu,” he breathes.

“Yes, Kouen?” Hakuyuu says as he works Kouen’s pants off, a slow process with one hand and the position he’s in.

He shifts his lower body to assist. Once his legs are free he wraps them around Hakuyuu. With some careful movements he’s able to get his cock to brush Hakuyuu’s shirt. “Hakuyuu, please.”

Hakuyuu touches his face, turning it this way and that. Dragging fingers over his lips. Even sliding two into his mouth, only to withdraw them when Kouen brings his tongue over them and starts to suck. Hakuyuu wipes the saliva off on his burning face, continuing to look, and Kouen has no idea what to make of this appraisal but he’s too worked up to care much. In fact, being watched this way is only making it worse. He wants to ask if Hakuyuu likes it.

Then Hakuyuu is releasing his wrists, and Kouen immediately pulls his head down to kiss him hard, almost biting. He doesn’t let him pull away. When he’s done he hugs Hakuyuu to his neck, tightening his legs as well. He makes a small cry when Hakuyuu bites his neck, but immediately moves his head aside and rocks his hips.

After a short while of that, after Kouen is certain a dark mark has been left and it’s too much work to keep moving, Hakuyuu takes his hips and pushes them down. Kouen resists.

“Don’t you want more, En?”

He does. But he’d have to let go and he doesn’t want to.

Hakuyuu kisses him gently, relaxes him so he’s pliant and can be moved to rest fully on the bed. To keep from wrapping his legs around Hakuyuu again, Kouen draws up his knees and presses them to Hakuyuu. It’s not as good, still too far away, but it’s better than nothing and Hakuyuu isn’t saying no.

Hakuyuu places his forehead on Kouen’s chest. Kouen pets him and pulls at his hair. Hakuyuu’s hands go to the inside of his thighs, spreading them more, making Kouen’s back arch and a quiet “please” slip out of his mouth. To settle him, Hakuyuu kisses his chest and murmurs something he can’t hear.

While he continues to murmur, Hakuyuu spreads warm lube over him, and he gives a drawn out moan, seeking more. They’re so close now, but Hakuyuu just strokes him, not even teasing pushing inside. 

When he does finally push inside it seems so sudden, smooth. He clenches and twists and groans from a single finger. The heat in his neck increases a few degrees. A single finger is barely anything. Hakuyuu’s not making the best use of it, either. Just pushing in and out lazily, not making any effort to stretch him or get deeper, leaving Kouen to try and take him farther on his own. It’s impossible but he keeps trying anyway.

“Hakuyuu,” he breathes.

Hakuyuu looks up at him. There’s a faint blush on his cheeks and his eyes are lidded with lust. It makes his voice sound smoother than it usually does. “Kouen. Do you want more?”

Kouen pushes against Hakuyuu’s finger in an effort to get him to go deeper. He does frantically. “I do,” he says between pants, “I do. I want more, Hakuyuu.”

Without delay Hakuyuu gives him another finger. A bit harder, not close to fucking him, but much better than where he was. But before long that, too, fails to be anywhere close to satisfying. He moans loud, wanting, and grips Hakuyuu’s shoulders, jerks his hip. “Yuu. More,” he gasps, repeating the word several more times through his breathlessness.

“Even this isn’t satisfying enough for you?” But Hakuyuu still slips a third finger inside and wiggles them around, digging in.

Kouen squeezes his knees in an attempt to bring Hakuyuu closer, mumbling that he just wants more, for Hakuyuu to take him, come inside him, and he knows Hakuyuu wants it just as much so there’s no need to wait.

Hakuyuu laughs under his breath, nuzzles his neck. “When is enough enough for you, En?”

Kouen digs his fingers into Hakuyuu’s shoulder. “Hakuyuu,” he demands.

“Okay, okay. Patience.” Hakuyuu kisses his chest and takes his fingers out.

Kouen focuses on his breathing while Hakuyuu prepares himself, tries to keep still as he imagines Hakuyuu entering him and clenches around nothing.

Kouen’s ability to breath vanishes as Hakuyuu does enter him, simultaneously matching and disjointing with the fantasy he had in mind. The stretch and resulting clench of his muscles make his body shudder delightfully. He positions his feet on the bed so he can work with Hakuyuu’s thrusts. He rolls his neck and bites his lip, trying to keep down his more excessive sounds the best he can but it’s hard and he doesn’t actually want to.

Hakuyuu kisses his face, breathing hard. He pulls strands of hair sticking to him away, covers his mouth with his hand or a kiss when he gets too noisy. With his shirt still on, Kouen cannot feel Hakuyuu’s warmth as well as he should be. His arms go around Hakuyuu’s back, clawing into his shirt before pulling it over his head.

Hakuyuu thrusts harder and faster, until Kouen’s thighs are shaking so much he can’t meet him or help at all. It’s greedy and lazy of him, but this is one of his favorite ways. Clinging to Hakuyuu, lying there doing nothing while the work is done for him, giving him pleasure upon pleasure and he doesn’t even have to think. He couldn’t do anything if he tried.

He tries to say Hakuyuu’s name, tries to tell him that he can give him more than he is, but broken moans are all that come out if anything comes out at all. His eyes are wet. It feels like tears could start leaking out at any moment. From past experience, he knows they won’t, not yet. Not until he’s come. But he’s leaking and even without his cock making much contact with Hakuyuu it feels like he’s going to burst any second. As much as he’d like to lose himself to sensation and cover them both, he wants to last a little bit longer for Hakuyuu. He wants it to be the best it can be for him, and it will be if he lasts a little longer than he feels he can.

“Yuu,” he manages, but it’s indistinguishable from air. He tries again. “Hakuyuu.” And he bucks his hips, squeezing as much as he can, which earns him a nice moan from Hakuyuu that’s so divine it leaves his cock leaking more than he thought it could.

It’s becoming too much for him to handle. He grabs the sides of Hakuyuu’s head mumbling his name against his lips more than he’s kissing. His hips fidget, caught between trying to delay his release and seeking it.

Hakuyuu nudges his head, holds him close. “It’s fine, En.”

Kouen still holds out for a little longer, until he absolutely can’t, coming the instant he lets his control slip for a second. His orgasm is accompanied by a sharp cry Hakuyuu rushes to swallow, curling toes, Hakuyuu continuing to pump away. He couldn’t ask for a better way to ride it out and let it sink into the recesses of his skin.

He clutches on to Hakuyuu, breathing hard in continued anticipation with the occasional wince or hitch. It’s when his orgasm has almost entirely faded and his body is growing heavy with heat and exhaustion that Hakuyuu comes too, making Kouen clench tightly around him once more as he’s filled.

Hakuyuu looks at him, still flush, sweat dripping down his forehead. Still inside him, he kisses Kouen, and keeps kissing him until Kouen has worked up the energy to return it. His hands run through Kouen’s hair, and once he’s caught his breath again he pulls out and settles beside him, pressing his face to Kouen’s shoulder and putting an arm around him.

It’s too soon to be thinking of it, but he can’t help wondering what time it is. He has to go home at some point tonight, no matter how wonderful it is to have Hakuyuu next to him like this. More importantly, he has to get to the bathroom to wash up, but maybe Hakuyuu will help with that. He doubts Hakuyuu will want to deal with a bigger mess.

“Stay the night,” Hakuyuu says.

“Hakuyuu,” he trails off, weak argument stuck to his tongue.

“Stay with me. I can give you something to sleep in. I can take you to school in the morning.”

Kouen swallows. “I don’t have anything to wear for tomorrow.”

Hakuyuu considers that in silence. His hand slides down to stroke Kouen’s hip. He sets his teeth on Kouen’s shoulder. Five minutes later Hakuyuu sighs. “I know,” he says. “I’ll take you home. Just give me a few more minutes.”

“Okay.”

“Thank you, En.”

Kouen’s chest warms. He cares far more deeply Hakuyuu than he thought was possible for him. Physically, emotionally, it is all so immense it borders on overwhelming—and he loves everything that entails. He loves that Hakuyuu can make him feel that way, and he loves the way he craves Hakuyuu, he loves that he craves Hakuyuu’s desire of him.

He watches Hakuyuu, whose breathing is starting to even out, and is compelled to touch him. Kouen trails his fingers up Hakuyuu’s arm to his shoulder, his neck. When he goes over his lips, they widen into an easy smile before kissing his fingers. It’s senseless, but Kouen blushes and looks away.

Hakuyuu takes a deep breath, sits up. He rubs a hand across his face. He might be acting like it, but he doesn’t look tired at all. “Alright. We’ll wash up, and then I’ll take you.”

Kouen nods. “I’ve been keeping it inside the best I can.” Although that’s as much as result of him enjoying having any remnant of Hakuyuu inside him as it is an effort to keep from making a mess.

Hakuyuu sits up and touches his forehead fondly, stretching his fingers back into his hair. “Let’s go,” he says and scoops Kouen into his arms. He blinks a few times, obviously tired, and then stands up.

He carefully sets Kouen in the bathtub and turns on the water. “Maybe you’d like an actual bath?”

Kouen scowls, because yes, he would enjoy that very much, but this isn’t really the time. But he doesn’t think Hakuyuu is joking. It’s unfair to tempt him like that, but Kouen can resist. He sees if the water is warm, and finding it is, takes the washcloth Hakuyuu provided to start washing his stomach.

Hakuyuu leans over, gradually enough that his intent is clear but Kouen does nothing to discourage him. He kisses his cheek, and when he doesn’t turn to face him, carefully turns his head. That hand then drops to Kouen’s and brings it to his abdomen to wipe it while he takes Kouen’s lip into his mouth.

Thinking that he shouldn’t, Kouen kisses him back. It’s too easy and he wants to. Hakuyuu’s mouth always feels like it’s a perfect fit with his. He could kiss him for hours. He has. Reluctantly he pulls away. “You should put on a shirt. So we can go.”

Hakuyuu sighs but pulls back as well, looking him over one last time before leaving the room.

Kouen collects himself and continues washing. Even though Hakuyuu is no longer in the room, taking too long to just be grabbing a shirt, Kouen still has the sensation of eyes on him. It’s silly to get so heated when he’s just washing away what remains of Hakuyuu on and in him. The thing is, Hakuyuu enjoys watching him. Kouen hasn’t picked up on the specifics of it. After all, even if Kouen is obviously not doing a particularly skillful job of being erotic, Hakuyuu still seems unable to tear his eyes away. Unless he just as easily gets off to Kouen making a fool of himself for him, which is the case for all Kouen can really know.

Still, often when he’s alone he ends up wondering if Hakuyuu would be watching him with want. Kouen always hopes that he would, no matter what he’s doing. From experience he thinks that’s the case, but he can’t be certain.

He finishes washing and gets out of the tub. By the time he’s dried off and put his pants back on Hakuyuu hasn’t returned to his room. After a quick walk through the house it becomes apparent he’s in Hakuryuu’s room, so Kouen takes a seat on the couch to wait for him.

Kouen feels guilty for taking Hakuyuu out of the house, leaving Hakuryuu alone, if asleep, for that brief time. Considering the nature of Hakuyuu’s protectiveness of his brother, Kouen wouldn’t expect him to be okay with leaving him. Kouen hasn’t directly challenged that, but whenever he says he doesn’t need to do that, Hakuyuu will say that he can’t let Kouen walk home in the dark, even though Kouen could handle it if anything did happen.

Hakuyuu’s fingers lightly touch his neck, and he asks, “Are you ready to go?”

Kouen reaches back to grab his hand, keeping it pressed to his neck. “I am.”


End file.
